1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an automated and computerised apparatus for receiving, preserving and supplying bags of blood.
2. Background Art
Around 1996, the company Angelatoni developed an apparatus of this type; this consisted substantially of a refrigerator inside which there was a rotating magazine equipped with cells for containing the bags of blood; the refrigerator was controlled by a Personal Computer by way of a series of electrical connections; an electrical connection was provided for each sensor and an electrical connection for each actuator; all the electrical connections were grouped in two large multi-wire cables. The product was commercially very successful.
The approach followed in the designing of that apparatus is the conventional one which is used when a computerised machine-tool is designed: that is to say, the mechanics are separated from the electronics and the sensors and actuators are placed at the interface. Such an approach is very sensible; in fact, the mechanics and the electronics have little in common; in general there is no advantage in placing them close to one another (on the contrary, it may be difficult), and it is quite often necessary to keep them distant from each other.
The control program was loaded onto the PC connected to the apparatus; the PC was of conventional type and therefore it was very easy to load other software of commercial type.
Recently, Angelantoni decided to place on the market a new version of that machine and therefore carried out some research activity in order to improve it.
As a result of this activity, it was realised that such an apparatus for bags of blood is very different from a computerised machine tool.
Firstly, its principal activity (that is to say, preserving the bags of blood at the correct temperature) is carried out in the absence of an operator.
This activity is very important and therefore safety and reliability of the apparatus are key factors.
The apparatus is typically placed in locations with free access.
It is fairly often necessary for such an apparatus to be moved, although only by a few meters.
Possible malfunctions and errors of such an apparatus (in the receiving and/or preservation and/or supply of the bags of blood) may have very serious consequences regarding the life not only of one but also of several human beings.